1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and more specifically to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate in a flip-chip manner.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent advance of highly-densified integration and packaging of electronic parts conforming to demands on high functional and light, thin, short and small electronic devices, MCM (multi-chip module) or SIP (system-in-package) type semiconductor devices using flip-chip packaging are becoming a main stream. Among this type of semiconductor devices, there is one that adopts a structure in which a semiconductor chip is packaged in a flip-chip manner on a packaging substrate, which is called as an interposer.
FIG. 10 shows a structure of a conventional semiconductor device (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-276879, for example). Here, FIG. 10A is a plan view thereof and FIG. 10B is a section view thereof. A semiconductor device 900 shown in the figures is composed of a substrate 910, a chip 903, a dam 905, an electrode pad 901 and a liquid resin 904. This chip 903 is characterized in that a distance L110 between a predetermined edge of a chip packaging area and the dam 905 corresponding to the predetermined edge is longer than a distance L112 between another edge of the chip packaging area and the dam 905 corresponding to the other edge.
The liquid resin 904 is discharged out to the area indicated by the distance L110 and is taken in and filled into a very small gap between the chip 903 and the substrate 910 by capillary phenomenon.
However, there has been a problem that when the liquid resin 904 is discharged further so as to fill the very small gap and to cover side faces of the chip, the liquid resin 904 may go over the dam 905, arriving at the electrode pad 901 and flowing out to side faces of the substrate 910.
Still more, in a case when the substrate 910 is a chip on which the wires are formed, the liquid resin may be adhered to the wires when the liquid resin flows out.
Furthermore, when the whole chip is sealed by sealing resin, into which fillers are mixed, for completing as a product, there is a possibility that the fillers may destroy a passivasion film covering the wires to cause a short-circuit to occur between the fillers within the sealing resin and the wires.